fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Trio Sports Network
The Trio Sports Network (commonly known as Trio) is an American sports-oriented cable and satellite television channel available for stations' subchannels. Owned by ONE Media Corporation Inc., Trio carries nationwide coverage for the American Hockey League (under their National Hockey Night banner), the NBA (under their NBA on Trio banner), American Conference College Football and College Basketball (Men & Women), Conference USA College Football and College Basketball (Men & Women), Mountain West Conference College Football and College Basketball (Men & Women) and Southwestern Athletic Conference (SWAC) College Football & College Basketball (Men & Women), Being the youngest sports network, Trio Sports continues to show improvement in spite of losing out to ESPN, Fox Sports 1, and ABN Sports (among other networks). On March 9, it was announced that Trio would no longer be a subchannel and be available to all cable systems nationwide. It was also announced that DuMont increased their share in Trio from 20% to 45% and that DuMont would be launching a sister channel to Trio to compete with ESPN2 and FOX Sports 2. History After watching ABN Sports, ESPN (and their sibling, ESPN2), and Fox Sports 1 (and their sibling, Fox Sports 2) launching out and becoming successful, ONE Media Corporation decided to venture out and start their own sports network. Lining up some staff to get ready for their debut, ONE Media named Mark McCain President and charged him with launching Trio Sports. Already having affiliates lining up and adding Trio Sports as a subchannel, Trio Sports was launched on August 1, 2013 with GM Mark McCain being the first one they saw. "Good morning. Welcome to a new day in sports. Welcome to the Trio Sports Network. I'm Mark McCain. Here in Trio, we believe that fans love sports, and we love sports, too. We worked hard to prepare this network for you. We're not going to claim we're the best because we just got started, but what we will say is that there is a new day darning, and our work has begun. So stay tuned because after the National Anthem, the first show you will see will be The Morning Blend. We hope you enjoy The Trio Sports Network." Sister stations In 2014, ONE Media Corporation announced the launching of Trio Sports Radio to be broadcast on radio stations throughout the country. On January 1, 2015, Victory Sports Networks, the collective name for a group of regional sports networks in the United States, was launched. Later on in the year, Trio announced the launch of Trio Canada and Trio Dahrconia. Unlike Trio Sports Network, Trio Canada and Trio Dahrconia will be cable channels available in the nations of Canada and Dahrconia. On March 9, it was announced that Trio would no longer be a subchannel but a stand-alone cable channel that would be available nationwide. DuMont buys in It was announced on Sept. 8th that the DuMont Media Group bought a 20% share into Trio Sports Network as part of a deal that was struck by DuMont and Prime Network merging. As part of the merger, Trio Sports will produce all sporting programming for DuMont. On March 9, DuMont increased their share in the company to 45%. DuMont also announced the launch of a sister station to Trio and would compete with FOX Sports 2 and ESPN2. Trio Plus, as it was called, was launched in August. Sporting Events 'Hockey' * American Hockey League (Under the National Hockey Night Banner. Also, they air AHL 2NIght during the AHL Season) College Football *American Conference *Conference USA *Mountain West Conference *Southwestern Athletic Conference (SWAC) Basketball * National Basketball Association (Under the Monday Night Doubleheader Banner, also they air NBA 2Night, which airs after AHL 2Night during the NBA season) Baseball * Thursday Night Baseball (During the MLB season, Trio airs Trio Baseball Report) * Triple A Baseball National Championship Game Motorsports (Under the Trio Speedworld banner) * Hawkeye Dirt Tour * ARCA Truck Series * NASCAR Camping World Truck Series * ARCA Racing Series Presented by Menards Past Slogans 2013-2014: We're the one worth watching! 2014-Present: Forces On! 2016 Fall Schedule Affiliates Note:KGNW 18.4, KGTY 45.3 and KTXH 7.5 will drop the network on 1-1-16 If you wish to be an affiliate of Trio Sports Network, feel free to do so and add your station to the table. Please remember that the table is in Alphabetical order. Category:Fictional television networks Category:Fictional sports networks Category:Television channels and stations established in 2013 Category:ONE Media Corporation, Inc. Category:DuMont Media Group member